1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heat-stable polymers comprising imide functions, to a process for the preparation of such polymers, and to various industrial applications thereof, e.g., in the fabrication of laminates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art, according to French Pat. No. 1,555,564, that thermosetting polymers can be obtained by reacting a bis-imide of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid with a bis-primary diamine. The curing of such polymers under the action of heat provides a certain class of heat-stable resins.